joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mega Man X (Worlds Unite)
Normal State= |-|Super Force Armored Mega Man X= Summary This is MegaMan X from Archie comics. Basically this page should be on the VS battles Wiki. This is because Mega Man X was planned to go Super, But thanks to the likes of Sega, Megamangohan may never see his favorite fictional character enter such an OP transformation and enter the realm of Multiversal states. Megamangohan is now sad. Ian Flynn Planned him to go super, but then Sega said no. Here are his stats. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A (Normal State) | 2-A (Super State, Called Super Force Armored Mega Man X) Name: '''Mega Man X (But is most often just called X) '''Origin: '''Archie Comics Mega Man '''Gender: Male Age: '''Mid-Late Teens to Early Twenties (A.I.) '''Classification: '''Pre-Reploid Automaton with Free Will (All Reploids are based on his basic structure), Maverick Hunter, Mother Elf Wielder '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absolute Zero Ice, Soul Manipulation and resistance to it, immunity to Mind Manipulation, resistance to EMPs, Gravity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Said fire is hotter than the Earth's core), Elemental Weapons (Of the Lightning, Water and Earth variety), Light Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Flight, Omnidirectional Shields, Invisibility, Transmutation, Space-Time Manipulation, Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Time Skip, Intangible Dopplegangers, Numerous ways to render himself utterly invulnerable, Attack Reflection, Auto-Resurrection, Immunity to Matter Manipulation, Intangibility, Mind Manipulation on a planetary scale, Black Hole Creation, Expert Martial Artist (Can use Hadoken and Shoryuken), Regeneration (At least Low-High), Can breathe underwater and in space, Expert Marksman, Can copy other Robot Master weapons along with basic handheld tools with a touch, Flight via Falcon Armor or Hover, Energy Attacks | Reality Warping, Invulnerability, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation, True Flight '''Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Above Archie Mega Man) | Multiverse level+ (Damaged Sigma as he approached his God Form) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed (Superior to classic Mega Man, outruns black hole-based attacks on a regular basis and caught up with Sonic), Massively FTL+ travel speed with teleporters | Massively FTL+ '''(Vastly superior to base) '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ (Superior to classic Mega Man) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class (Superior to Classic Megaman, Who Injured Pre-Genesis Wave Sonic) | Multiverse level+ Durability: Multi-Solar System Class (Is Superior to the Classic Megaman, Who Tanked hits from Sonic) | Multiverse level+ Survived the reset of the continuity twice and tanked hits from Sigma) Stamina: 'Limitless (As a robot he does not fatigue), though he can be slowed down by continuous damage and lack of sunlight '''Range: '''Thousands of kilometers with projectiles (Zipped across the globe) | Planetary (eliminated or cured every Maverick on the planet almost instantaneously) | Multiversal+ '''Standard Equipment: '''X-Buster, Z-Saber, Maverick copied weapons, Chips, Guard Buster, Scope Buster, Limit Buster, Fire Buster, Ice Buster, Thunder Buster, Gatling Buster, Aero Buster, Brave Buster, Turbo Buster, Dr. Light's Armors which he can summon at any time | Dark Elf | X-Buster, Maverick copied weapons, Dr. Light's Armors, Any other weapon he copies | Chaos Emeralds, Fourth Armor '''Intelligence: '''Skilled at quickly adapting to tasks and combat situations, and is a quick learner, extremely logical, competent investigator, experienced in stealth and espionage. By Mega Man Zero he has almost two hundred years of combat experience and wisdom and is a charismatic and effective leader. He is also an extremely capable marksman and has some experience with a sword as well as hand-to-hand combat. '''Weaknesses: '''X is powered by sunlight so remaining without it for extended periods of time could prove dangerous (though he has large reserves). He can be pacifistic to a fault at times. His special weapons have a limited number of shots, but this can be averted if composite X is used, as the fourth game's iteration of the Ultimate Armor eliminates energy costs. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' * '''Nova Strike: While equipped with the Fourth Armor or the Ultimate Armor, X is able to store up energy from the damage he takes to charge up this attack, which launches him into a flying tackle that destroys all normal enemies in its path and grievously injuring stronger foes. It is so powerful that nearly any foe in the game can be felled in two well-placed uses of this attack. In addition, he is completely invulnerable to any and all attacks while using this attack, even shrugging off Zero's instant-kill Ittou Ryoudan: Genmurei. However, it takes a while for him to charge it up since it is powered by the damaged he takes unless he is equipped with the Ultimate Armor, with which he is able to utilize this technique indefinitely. * Final Strike: A conjunction attack with his allies (most commonly Zero and Axl) that unleashes a powerful barrage of energy blasts on a number of opponents, dealing immense damage if not outright killing the targets in question. This attack completely ignores all defenses and recharges the weapon energy of X and his allies after use. This was the attack used to finish off Omega in the Elf Wars. * Dark Hold: The weapon copied from the shadow-based Maverick, Dark Dizzy. Upon use, X freezes time in his surroundings, freezing enemy foes and their attacks in place. During this time, X may freely move and attack his opponent, but he can't use any weapons other than his Giga Attacks and X-Buster lest he cancel Dark Hold. In addition, its duration is limited by X's remaining Weapon Energy. * Squeeze Bomb: The weapon copied from the space-time manipulating robot, Gravity Antonion. With it X is able to fire off small black holes that absorb enemy attacks and damage enemies. The charged version is especially notable since it generates a massive attack that fills the entire screen and cancels all enemy projectiles. Given the nature of the weapon, this attack is currently considered a black hole and is calculated at 3.51218 Foe, dwarfing a supernova in terms of sheer energy output. * Hadouken and Shoryuken: Easter eggs that appeared in the first and second games respectively, X is able to use the power of his soul to perform the two infamous Street Fighter moves, which are powerful enough to instantly defeat virtually any foe he comes across. In later appearances (as in Project x Zone), X's Hadouken more closely resembles Ryu's Shinku Hadouken from Marvel vs Capcom 3 or Ninetails' Annihilator Hadouken compared to the original fireball. * Super Form -Chaos Control: '' An ability which enables X to control Space and Time as he pleases also it allows X to recreate and restore universes as well as reality warping '''Key:' Base | Super Form (Called Super Force Armor Mega Man X) All Armors http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/X's_armors X's Weaponry http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/X's_weaponry Costum Chips http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Chips_(Mega_Man_X8) Others Notable Victories: Archie Mega Man (Megaman X > Archie Mega Man) Archie Sonic (Megaman X > Archie Mega Man = Archie Sonic) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Megaverse Category:Capcom Category:Comic book Characters Category:Archie Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Flight Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Robots Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Elemental User Category:Element Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Armored Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Mega Man Category:MegaMan